A Bloody Pas de Deaux
by Naruke
Summary: AU. Some people's secrets can be deadly...[ON HOLD]
1. It All Begins

Disclaimer: No, seriously! I own Naruto! ::is sued by lawyers:: Damn, now I'm even poorer than before….::cries::

SUMMARY: Okay, for those of you who want a detailed summary, here it is. First off, this is AU. Some of the characters might be WAY OOC, so be prepared! Anyway, Inuzuka Kiba is Hinata's husband, who she has had one child with (Semuri), and is pregnant with another. One day, Kiba makes her get into their corvette and drives to a house in the ghetto part of town. Hinata tries to escape, but a strange man threatens to kill her if she doesn't get back in the car. What will happen? Will Kiba come save Hinata, or will the man shoot her? Find out in: A Bloody Pas de Deaux!!!

**-Chapter 1: It All Begins-**

"Kiba, where are we going?

"Just get in the car! And bring Semuri with you!" came the curt reply.

Hinata grabbed the three-year-old and jogged out to the car. She leaned over and buckled Semuri into the baby seat. She was about to buckle herself in as well when she remembered that she had to get her purse and a toy for Semuri. She was almost to the garage door when Kiba stopped her. "Get back in the car."

Hinata glared at him, but complied anyway. _Stupid bastard…If we're gone for too long and Semuri doesn't have a toy, she'll get fussy, and I'm blaming you for it._

Getting in the back seat with her daughter, Hinata had barely buckled her seatbelt when Kiba zoomed away from the house. The force of gravity pushed her against the seat.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! This is fun, otou-san!!" Semuri squealed.

"Kiba! What are you doing?! Slow down!" Hinata cried.

"URUSAI!!" Both the woman and baby hushed immediately. "I have to get somewhere before the pandas decide they want to play!"

_Pandas?_ she thought for a moment. Then realization hit her. "Kiba, where are you taking us? Tell me, now!"

SMACK!!!

The sound seemed to echo through the quiet streets of Konoha. "Shut up, Hinata. You'll find out soon enough."

A few minutes later, a loud screech could be heard as Kiba abruptly stopped the car. Turning to his wife and daughter, he said, "Stay here until I get back." With that he rushed into a lime green house in front of him.

As soon as he had gone inside, Hinata rushed to unbuckle herself and her daughter. _Come on, come on! We don't have time for this!_

Shutting the door, she was about to make a dash for another house when she felt the cold metal of a gun barrel on her neck.

"Don't move an inch, bitch, or that brat ain't gonna have a mommy no more." She froze and turned around.

---

They were in the car again, this time heading for the highway. The two men in front were talking in low voices, throwing an occasional glance back at Hinata and Semuri.

Semuri had fallen asleep long ago while her mother brooded.

_When did he start hanging around with Gaara? He knows that Gaara is bad news, so why in the seven hells does he still hang out with him?_

Looking up, she realized they were nearing what looked like an abandoned barn and were slowing down. Fear crawled up her spine once again.

"K-kiba? Gaara? Wh-where are we g-going?"

Gaara turned in his seat to face her. "You'll find out, soon enough." Turning back to Kiba, he said, "Remember, we get rid of Hinata and keep the brat."

Kiba nodded. "Hai."

Thought they spoke quietly, she heard the whole exchange. Hinata gave a strangled sob. _How can you do this? To Semuri? To our unborn baby? You heartless bastard!_

They pulled to a stop. Gaara got out, and dragged a struggling Hinata from the car. "No! Don't take Semuri away from me! No! You can't do this to me! Why, Kiba, why?!"

Taking out his gun, Gaara promptly whacked her hard across her skull. The last thing she heard before the blackness claimed her was a piercing wail of her only child cut of by the sound of gunfire.

Next chapter:

**Enter Naruto!!!!!**


	2. Enter Naruto!

Chapter 2 Summary: Hinata wakes up after be knocked unconscious by her husband. (or was it Gaara? I don't remember.) She falls asleep again and is awakened by someone with blue eyes. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and he is a police officer. He takes her to the station to be questioned and there she meets some interesting people, two of them being her cousin and his wife. Naruto is taking her to his house, as she has no place to stay. On the way, something happens. What happens to Hinata and Naruto? And what's this about Naruto being allergic to leather?**Review Corner**

**:D** See, I continued! (but this thing really needs a plot!) Yeah, Kiba is a little weird, but his personality quirk will work out in the end!

**Love From Vikky** You're not stupid, you're BRILLIANT!!! Your stories are really awesome and…well, you're cool!

**Snapesita2 **Yeah, I agree with you! ::cries:: I can't help it! Picking on Hinata is actually kinda fun! I'm such a mean person…BTW, did I spell your name right?

**Jix** I thought it was interesting too, cause I wrote this a 3 in the freakin morning! I mean, I think this chapter is awesome, considering the hangover I had. Maybe I should get drunk more often…the constant throbbing headache is worth it if people like my story, especially if I think its bad, ya know what I mean?

**Chibion0** Freakiness is good! Glad you like it!

**Matrixheavyarms **::is embarrassed:: um, I didn't have any contraptions in my story, did I?

And remember: Reviews are like TV's. You need them.

**-Chapter 2: Enter Naruto!-**

It hurt. It hurt to think, to move.

Hinata groaned. _Why me? This sucks! _She was about to complain some more of how much her day sucked when it suddenly dawned on her that she wasn't at home in bed with the usual migraines. Oh, contraire! She was in a dilapidated shack in the middle of nowhere with a migraine. "Oh, joy."

She squinted, taking in her surroundings. She was in what looked like a storeroom, which had various rotting items, giving the room a lovely rotting aroma. She sighed and let her thoughts wander. They eventually came back to the night before-the gun, Gaara, and Kiba's insanity. _He seemed rather normal before, so when did he go insane? I mean, he didn't even start acting remotely strange until the night before._

"JAKOTSU!!!!"

Hinata winced at the loud screech. _Please don't tell me someone lives here; that would really suck_.

"JAKOSTU, GIT YOUR SKINNY ASS BACK IN YOUR FUCKING BED!!!!!" the same voice screamed.

"But mommy, I ain't tired!" came a young boy's high-pitched voice.

"I don't care, get back in there and SLEEP!!!!"

_Jeez, that woman is loud! _Hinata thought, shifting uncomfortably on the potato sacks. She soon fell asleep.

---

"Um, ma'am? Can you, like, please wake up? Pretty please?"

Someone was shaking her. Hinata groaned and cracked open an eye. Seated in front her was a young man of about twenty, his hands still on her shoulders. "Holy crap! Who the fuck are you?!" she yelped, trying to back away from him.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, miss! I'm not gonna hurt you!" the blue-eyed boy cried frantically. When she didn't heed his plea, he whimpered, "C'mon, please calm down! If you get too panicky, my boss might fire me! And I gotta keep my job!"

When he said this, Hinata finally calmed down. "Are you a police officer?"

The man looked uncomfortable. "Ummm…Yeah…See the badge?" He proudly showed off his golden badge. "I became a police officer because being a cosmetologist was too hard for me."

"Riiiight…"

"Well, uh, I kinda halfta take you to the station to get questioned or whatever. Do you need me to help you get up? Cause you are pregnant and everything…" he trailed off uncertainly. She shook her head and tried to stand up. Bad idea. Her legs were like pudding because she'd been sitting on them for so long. Grimacing, she said, "I guess I do need help after all." The boy grinned gleefully and helped her to her feet.

On the way to the door, the boy tried to engage her in a conversation, one of the two things she wasn't in the mood for (the second thing was walking). "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. Who're you?"

"Naruto, eh? Nice to meetcha. My name's Hinata. Inuzuka Hinata." She replied. Naruto stopped, and turned to face her, a look of awe on his face. "You're Inuzuka Kiba's wife? Wow, you don't like you could stand a life of crime!"

"What? Crime? The only time that I know of that Kiba got in trouble for was when he went streaking in college!"

Naruto made a disgusted face. "O-kay, TMI…" He opened the door, and they walked down a dirty, cluttered hallway in silence. Suddenly, he laughed. Hinata looked at him, startled. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about somebody at the station. He's one of my buds. He's hilarious!" Naruto replied.

"Tell me about your friends at 'The Station'. What are they like?"

He screwed up his face, thinking. "Well, there's Shikamaru, who's a comrade of mine. He's the funny one. Mighty lazy, though. Then there's his girlfriend Ino. She's a real bitch. Um...Oh, yeah! Sasuke, my brother-in-law; he's married to my sister, whose name is Sakura. She's a hurricane on two feet. Another bitch! Then there's Neji and TenTen."

Hinata jolted. "Neji? Is his last name Hyuuga?"

Naruto looked awed. "How'd you know?"

Hinata rubbed her head. "He's kinda my cousin." He stared at her, then grinned. "Heh, you look almost exactly like him."

They walked out another door and stopped at Naruto's police car. Like a true gentleman, he opened her door for her and bowed. "Ladies first. Madame?"

She snickered and got in.

---

"Do you know where your husband and his accomplice went?"

"No sir, I was unconscious when they drove away."

"Thank you, ma'am. That's all for now." She got up to leave and met Naruto at the door. Grinning, he said, "Hinata, wanna meet the gang?"

She nodded, nervous about what Naruto's companions would be like.

He led her down a pristine white hallway, and towards what looked like a lounge. Before they reached the lounge, they heard raised voices.

"You've gotta watch him! Me and my girlfriends are going shopping tomorrow, and I can't find a baby-sitter!"

"I can't Ino! I'm a police officer; I can't skip work just to watch that brat!"

"His name is 'Gazen', not 'brat'!"

"I don't care! I am not watching him!"

"You don't have to skip; you can ask the boss if you can take time off."

The man and woman that were fighting turned to Naruto and stared.

"Hmm. Never thought of that." The boy stated. Upon hearing this, the girl smiled slyly and sidled up to the boy. Giving him puppy-dog eyes, she whimpered softly, "Please, Shika-chan? Won't you do it for me? For you wittle Ino-koi? Pwease?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Ino, you sly dog you! Anyway, Hinata, these are two of my buds, Shikamaru and Ino." Shikamaru bowed and said, "Actually, my name is Nara Shikamaru, if you wish to be formal. If you don't wanna be formal, feel free to call me Shikamaru. You can call me Shika-chan only if you're Ino, which you aren't, so don't call me that."

_He's interesting. _Hinata thought.

"Hi. My name is Yamanaka Ino. I have blonde hair, blue eyes and I have a son named Gazen, who can be a little bastard sometimes, but I still love him, just like my Shika-chan!" Ino smiled brightly.

Hinata smiled nervously. _Okay, she's so cheerful it's scary…_

"You haven't seen the rock around lately, have you?"

"Nah, he went to pick something up for Sakura and then went home." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh. Okay. Well, we better be heading out, then! See ya tomorrow!" Waving, he left the lounge backwards.

"Hey, Naruto, why is your seat not leather and all the others are?"

Naruto blanched. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, but still nodded. "Well, confidentially, I'm allergic to leather."

She struggled not to burst out laughing. The sound that came out of her mouth was one of the most unflattering things that ever came out of a woman's mouth. It was a cross between a snort and the dying cry made by a cow. Naruto pouted. "It's not funny."

Hinata bit her lip. "Actually, yeah, it kinda is." He glared at her, and then started laughing as well.

They were on the way to Naruto's house, and everything was going fine. They talked about high school, people they knew, and things like that. Then Hinata felt something Hinata hadn't felt since she had been pregnant with Semuri: contractions.

"Naruto! Take me to the nearest hospital! Now!"


	3. Stillborns and Coffee

**Review Corner **

**Dragon18** Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!

**:D** Actually, they're not married…they're just dating…but believe me, I have something special planned for them! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Ichigo** Glad you think so! (Personally, romance is reeeeally really boring unless its got some humor or angst or adventure in it, ya know what I mean?)

Thank you for reading! BTW, sorry it took me so long to update…I've been a firm believer in the Procrastination religion since my Christmas break started…

**-Chapter 3-Stillborns and Coffee-**

"Hinata let me in! Hinata!"

The person of Naruto's demand was locked inside his office, cleaning his rolling chair with her salty tears. The reason for her lament? She was childless-her second child was a stillborn, and Semuri was presumably dead.

"Oh, shove over, Naruto-kun! Let me talk to her!" came Ino's voice.

"Demo, Ino-koi, it's locked…" drawled the Nara's lazy voice.

Hinata could almost hear Ino's smirk. "Problem solved!" With a click, the door was opened. Ino slipped inside with a small red-haired boy trailing behind her. She relocked the door, whispering to the boy, "Now, Gazen-chan, don't make a sound and sit on your little chair by Naruto-nii-san's desk." The little boy complied, all the while watching Hinata with solemn brown eyes.

Hinata tried to smile through her tears. "Yours and Shikamaru-kun's child, I presume?" Ino's grin all but faded, and she looked away. "Iie…He is…the product of a rape when I was 16."

Hinata gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ino's grin returned in full. "Don't be, Hinata-chan. It's of the past." Her face turned serious once more. "What I'm here to say, Hinata-chan, is that you really need to come out of here. Not to be unkind or anything, but face the facts: he was born still. Nothing will change that…" she drifted off, frowning. Suddenly, she brightened. "And Naruto cooked some ramen for you!"

Try though she might, a tear still coursed its way down her face. "I-I'm sorry, Ino-chan…"

"Don't be, Hinata-onee-san." Startled, Ino and Hinata turned to the young boy who was standing by his mother's side, his face upturned.

"W-why?"

A smile broke across his face; the smile reminded Hinata of someone. "Things will get better. I don't know how or when, but they will. You'll see!" He walked back to his chair, completely unaware of the set of eyes staring at him in alarm.

Hinata blinked. "Ummm…is that…uh, normal for him to do that?" Ino nodded and flipped her hair carelessly. "Yeah. Shika reckons he's got the Sight." Hinata nodded, mystified.

Ino grinned once again, gently taking Hinata's arm. "Ready to face the world, get some coffee, and eat Naruto's crap?" For the first time that day, Hinata smiled a true, sincere smile.

---

"Hinata-chan, meet my sister, Sakura, and my brother-in-law, Sasuke." Hinata smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you, Sakura, Sasuke." Sakura smiled brightly. When her husband didn't react, she elbowed him in the stomach. "Say something!" She hissed. He let out an inaudible sigh, and…grunted. Hinata grinned at his lack of social skills.

"Hinata-chan! Oh my God, is that really you?!" Hinata turned, instantly recognizing the voice. "TenTen!" She ran to TenTen and gathered her up in a humongous bear hug. When she let go, she smiled knowingly, as she had noticed the definite bulge in her stomach. "Again, TenTen?" The woman in question smiled and blushed, nodding.

Smirking lightly, Hinata said, "This is what…the sixth time?" Looking around, she added, "Where's the rest of the flock?" TenTen grinned at her cousin-in-law. "In the truck with Neji." A series of honks clearly sent the message, 'Are you done now? These kids are driving me insane!' TenTen laughed and said her farewells to Hinata and the rest of the police force. "Well, gotta go. See ya, guys!" She walked as fast as she could, waving as she exited the door.

After this friendly exchange, the team and their girlfriends headed off to what was apparently the lounge except for Naruto, Hinata, and a new, tall man. He wore a green vest with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath it and black pants. His hair looked rather windswept, and from the one eye that she could see, he seemed bored, almost like Shikamaru.

Naruto began the introduction finally. "Hinata-chan, this is my boss, Hatake Kakashi." She bowed, saying, "Konnichiwa, Hatake-san."

"Likewise." He replied, inclining his head in response. He walked down the hallway as slowly as possible, reading a book that had the 'forbidden' sign on it. 1

"C'mon, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's wrist and began dragging her towards the lounge. "We gotta get to the lounge before Kakashi-joshi does, cause he'll be ultra pissed if we're late!" She laughed and followed him in his dash to get to the lounge before his boss.

---

"Inuzuka Kiba has, once again, robbed another bank."2 Naruto chanced a look at Hinata anxiously, but she remained stoic and kept looking at Kakashi. "I want you to pull an all-nighter." Upon hearing their pitiful groans and their wistful sighs, he added, "Just in case we get some tips as to where Inuzuka is. If you get any kind of call of this nature, investigate it immediately. Understood?"

A tired chorus of "Yosh!" answered him as the officers went to their respective offices. The only person who left the station entirely was Sakura, who said she was feeling tired and besides, she needed to look after the kids if there was no baby-sitter! (Megumi was more than capable, at the tender age of six, to looks after herself and her two-year-old brother, Kinu, so that was obviously a lie.)

Meanwhile, Hinata, Ino, and Gazen stayed in the lounge, drinking coffee and ignoring Naruto's pitiful attempt at cooking. Instead, they ate Skittles.

They talked, and they talked, and they talked. As it turned out, they were in the same graduating elementary class. They talked about how stupid their grade school teachers were. After an hour or so, Naruto stuck his spiky blonde head through the doorway. "We got a tip. We'll be back as soon as we can." He turned to Gazen and saluted. "Keep 'em safe, Gazen-sama!" The boy saluted back and stated solemnly, "Hai!"

Hinata and Ino laughed. _He's great with kids…_The two girls talked until nearly midnight, when they finally decided to hit the sack.

Before sleep had a chance to claim Gazen, however, something warned him. "They're coming…"

---

Hinata's eyes slowly opened. She was cold.

She sat up and looked around. She had fallen asleep in the lounge at the police station, but now she was in a dark, dusty room with nothing in it except for a single, dusty window. Quickly becoming alarmed, she cried out for the girl she had fallen asleep next to. "Ino? Ino, where are you?" No response came. Whipping around, she soon found why: Ino was clutching Gazen to her, eyes squeezed tight shut and tears slipping down her face. Gazen made no sound. Looking up, she saw the face of someone familiar. "Kiba!"

He grinned maniacally. "Heh. My two mothers in the same room. What a coincidence!"

"What?" _What is he talking about? _Then it hit her like a sledgehammer: Gazen's red hair, brown eyes, and unforgettable smile. "_You're _Gazen's father?!"

----------------------tbc-----------------------

1 You know, the little red circle with the slash through it?

2 Yes, I know, it seems sooooo cliché, but I didn't think having him mug somebody would seem really…well, dangerous, ya know?


End file.
